In modern electronics, video displays often consume a relatively large amount of battery power of the respective devices in which they are disposed. This can lead to these devices draining their battery power much faster than desired, and in turn to the devices being sometimes unavailable for use due to a lack of adequate battery power. As recognized herein, there are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related problem.